


Stealing sugar?

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, unconventional lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 6 -Daddy| Corset | Cock Worship |BitingDean works as a server in Benny's restaurant. After they close the doors, Dean and his daddy get frisky in the kitchen.





	Stealing sugar?

They were going to have to scrub the entire kitchen to get it clean enough to serve the morning crowd, but Dean couldn’t make himself care at the moment. 

Instead, he writhed and begged. Sweating onto stainless steel as Benny fingered him open with cooking oil. It was the first slippery thing the chef had stumbled across after tearing Dean’s uniform off of him. And truth be told, it was better than butter.

“You’re gettin big baby boy. You been stealing my pies again?”

Dean laughed, remembering exactly why he’d first been dragged into the kitchen years ago. Ears burning as he tried to hide cherry stained lips. 

“No daddy. I’ve been good.” Dean groaned.

Benny’s fingers were thick. Thicker still when there were three of them. 

“Are you sure about that, baby? Not been a naughty boy at all?”

Dean shook his head, fingers clawing across slippery metal as Benny pressed down on his prostate and worried all three of his fingertips across it.

“No, daddy! I’ve been good. So_ ah_  good. Fuck. So good.”

Benny licked a hot stripe across Dean’s straining dick.

“I dunno sugar, you taste mighty sweet to me. You’ve been in my sugar bowl.”

Dean panted wordlessly; the ability to talk stolen away by Benny’s silver tongue.

“I could bake you straight into a pie.” Dean lifted his head, saw a flash of teeth as Benny smiled. “And eat you right up.”

Dean cried out. Head slamming back and knocking over a bag of flour but he didn’t care. The sensation of Benny’s teeth digging into the meat of his inner thigh too much to comprehend. 

“Fuck! Daddy!”

Benny licked at the imprint of his teeth, fingers still scissoring Dean’s hole wide enough for his dick. 

“Shouldn’t be going around looking this edible if you don’t want me to bite, darlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... Aphrodisiacs !! (twill be dark, bring a flashlight)


End file.
